I WAS FALLING I WAS DYING, YOU SAVED ME AS ALWAYS
by killmypatience
Summary: Je t'aime.    Je t'aime ; cette sensation abyssale m'effraye comme jamais. Elle me rend ivre, me fait trébucher inlassablement, m'oblige à vouloir plus, me broie quand je ne te vois pas, m'assiège quand une autre tourne autour de toi.  OS!


******J'étais vraiment partie pour écrire le nouveau chapitre de FMF et puis pouf, mes doigts ont décidé d'écrire complètement autre chose!**

**Merci de croire toujours en moi même si je ne publie plus aussi fréquemment qu'avant. **

**A Sarah, à Clémence, à Alice et à tous les autres... ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont motivée.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle! But I do own the idea of Murder in fairytales!^^ And here, i do own Sélénien as well!**

**Enjoy cet OS!:)**

**Dsl pr les fautes et la ponctuation qui ne s'applique pas correctement ds FFnet.**

* * *

><p><strong>I WAS FALLING, I WAS DYING BUT YOU SAVED ME, AS ALWAYS<strong>

« Je t'aime. »

Je t'aime cette sensation abyssale m'effraye comme jamais. Elle me rend ivre, me fait trébucher inlassablement, m'oblige à vouloir plus, me broie quand je ne te vois pas, m'assiège quand une autre tourne autour de toi.

Je t'aime. Implacables, les sentiments se diffusent en moi, parsemant mon corps de légers pétillements.

L'orage gronde au-dessus de moi; le tonnerre roule puissamment dans le ciel, les éclairs déchirent le voile nocturne, la terre tremble. Soudain, je sens une ombre noire surgir derrière moi… trop tard ! Une main me pousse et je tombe de la falaise. La chute vertigineuse me semble presque douce par rapport à l'horrible douleur qui s'empare de moi quelques secondes après. Comme une pierre lourde et sans vie, mon corps percute la surface de l'océan, éclaboussant de gouttes furieuses l'espace autour de moi. La violence du choc me coupe le souffle; je me sens déjà défaillir sous le manque d'air. Mais la sensation de froid intense et la douleur détournent mes pensées du choc initial. Sournoisement, l'eau glacée semble s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de ma peau, traverser mes veines afin de mêler son sel mortel au sang chaud de mes veines.

Je coule, je me noie. Mes spasmes de survie semblent se faire plus rares. Ma vision se trouble, je ne sens plus mes membres. J'ai froid, je vais mourir.

Mon âme hurle au désespoir, mes poumons offrent leur dernier effort. L'air me quitte complètement; les derniers bulles de vie sortent de mes lèvres, expirant mon amour tut. Le regard bleu turquoise de Castle m'accompagne dans ma chute, le souvenir fané de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa voix semble me souffler une dernière fois tout son amour alors que l'eau salée entre dans ma bouche et se répand dans mon corps poison liquide douloureux et mortel.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett s'éveille en sursaut, l'esprit emprunt de terreur. Son rêve emporte au loin l'écho de sa voix; les derniers trémolos de sa déclaration se répercutent dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil.<p>

Sa respiration est saccadée, son cœur bat la chamade, l'adrénaline frappe dans ses veines tandis que ses lèvres tremblent encore. Elle sent alors l'humidité de son visage et la panique s'installe à nouveau. Kate balaye maladroitement les larmes de ses joues manquant de s'évanouir quand plusieurs gouttes salées passent la barrière protectrice de ses lèvres et lui renvoient les terribles sensations de son cauchemar.

Elle tâtonne les alentours, cherchant frénétiquement son portable dans l'obscurité.

Son doigt presse la touche comme un automatisme, composant directement le numéro salvateur.

« Réponds, je t'en prie réponds, murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Kate ?

Le son de sa voix l'apaise en un instant, une vague de bien-être parcourt son âme bataillant fermement contre les sursauts de terreur encore présents.

- Kate ? Tu es là ? demande-t-il inquiet.

- Castle, souffle-t-elle en tremblant.

- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Kate ? panique-t-il.

- Je…pardon de t'avoir réveillé, s'excuse-t-elle.

- Non, ne raccroche pas, Kate, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est, mhm, cette sensation d'être en train de me noyer… Comme, comme les souvenirs de la chambre froide viennent me hanter souvent… les… les images de notre chute dans l'eau et le désespoir de mourir noyer et…

- Kate, souffle-t-il au son paniqué de sa voix. Je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Non Castle, je … pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, je ne veux pas te dér…

- Kate, on est partenaires ! On va faire face à ça, ensemble, l'interrompt-il d'une voix douce mais qui ne laissait pas matière à discussion.

Pour seule réponse, il entend un léger gémissement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ne raccroche surtout pas d'accord ? ordonne-t-il.

- Castle, tu n'es pas obligé…

- Je suis déjà dans le hall d'entrée, la coupe-t-il. Kate ?

- Hm…

- Va à la fenêtre.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Fais-le s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, accepte-t-elle comme mue d'une force transcendantale.

- Tu y es ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Les rues de la ville, quelques voitures garées le long du trottoir, le reflet des réverbères sur les murs sombres des immeubles…

- Bien et maintenant lève la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Un ciel d'encre, la lune, les étoiles.

- Ecoute-moi bien, reste concentrée sur le ciel et laisse ma voix, seulement ma voix capter ton attention.

Sa voix l'envoûtait déjà et elle se prit une nouvelle fois à obéir sans broncher.

- Dans le ciel existe un petit bonhomme du nom de Sélénien. Sélénien a un travail très très important à accomplir tous les soirs et tous les matins. Il est couvreur de lune et extincteur d'étoiles. Il possède une longue perche magique qui lui permet d'allumer et d'éteindre les petites bulles de gaz. Il détient également une large couverture bleue foncée avec laquelle il couvre un morceau plus ou moins important de l'astre sélénien en fonction du cycle lunaire.

L'histoire était magnifique ! Les mots s'encraient en elle comme des couleurs sur une feuille de papier. La beauté du propos s'imprégnait dans son âme comme l'encre sur un buvard d'écolier.

- Kate ? s'inquiète la voix au bout du fil.

- Je suis là, Rick, souffle-t-elle automatiquement.

- Je… je continue alors, bafouille-t-il au son de la voix si douce mêlée à son prénom. Quand le ciel est sans lune et que les étoiles disparaissent derrière son manteau sombre, Sélénien est en vacances. Quand c'est la pleine lune, il a juste à s'occuper des étoiles. Alors Sélénien est en RTT.

Elle ne peut empêcher son brusque éclat de rire, complètement prise au dépourvu par le tournant de l'histoire.

Le son cristallin enchante l'écrivain et il se hâte d'enchaîner, ravi d'apporter de la joie à son univers.

- Que fait Sélénien à ton avis, Kate ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

Elle observe un instant le ciel depuis sa fenêtre.

- Il a allumé les étoiles depuis quelques heures déjà. Sa couverture bleue a croqué la moitié de la lune, répond-elle dans un murmure.

- Tu vois l'étoile du Berger ?

Elle la cherche un instant du regard et l'aperçoit enfin brillant d'une puissance extrême dans le ciel.

- Je la vois, confirme-t-elle.

- Celle-ci, Sélénien y porte une attention toute particulière.

- P… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle veille sur toi, Kate, souffle-t-il. Il y a longtemps, Sélénien a conclu un pacte avec une grande dame. Elle lui a demandé de faire briller l'étoile du Berger plus intensément si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose. Complètement subjugué par cette grande dame, le petit bonhomme accepta de redoubler d'efforts si elle venait à disparaître. La tragédie arriva fatalement ! Sélénien n'alluma pas les étoiles pendant plusieurs nuits et cacha totalement la lune sous sa couverture en signe de deuil et de chagrin. Puis, il se souvint de sa promesse à cette grande dame, maintenant disparue. Il se redressa alors, découvrit la lune, souleva son long bâton magique et y accrocha une fiole contenant les larmes de son cœur lunaire. Il projeta ensuite son contenu contre l'étoile du Berger. En s'écrasant contre la bulle de gaz, la fiole explosa et les larmes se répandirent sur l'étoile. L'éclat se fit plus intense ! Baignée des larmes du couvreur de lune, elle brillerait dorénavant de mille feux ! Sélénien rebaptisa alors l'étoile et lui offrit le nom le plus cher à ses yeux.

Ses yeux sont embués de larmes à l'écoute de la magnifique, néanmoins tragique, histoire de Sélénien le couvreur de lune. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle la touche autant, mais, quand elle pose ses yeux sur l'astre lunaire, elle peut imaginer le petit garçon assis sur l'un des cratères.

- Comment l'appela-t-il ? demande-t-elle doucement.

- Johanna, du nom de la grande dame qui avait révolutionné son monde.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

- Regarde l'étoile Johanna, Kate ! Elle brille et veille sur toi ! Quand tu as peur la nuit, lève les yeux sur elle ! Quand tu as peur le jour, pose les yeux sur moi, achève-t-il en soufflant à son oreille.

- Castle, sursaute-t-elle en lâchant son portable avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

L'écrivain l'enlaça et la serra tout contre lui. Elle sent qu'il dépose un baiser apaisant sur sa tempe, mais elle ne peut arrêter de pleurer.

- Je… je ne pensais pas que mon histoire tournerait ainsi, Kate. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je…

- Chut Castle, souffle-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'est probablement la plus belle histoire qu'il m'eut été d'entendre. La plus belle que tu aies créée en tout cas.

Elle prend la clef de son appartement de ses main;s elle me souvient lui avoir donnée en cas d'extrême urgence quelques mois plus tôt. Castle l'observe déposer son trousseau sur la commode et retirer son manteau en silence. Quand elle relève la tête, elle reste subjuguée par les yeux de l'écrivain, reflétant une douce lueur étoilée, remplie d'amour. Un rayon sélénien traverse furtivement la fenêtre, balayant le parquet d'une lumière argentée.

Elle sent la main de Castle sur sa joue et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément. Le froid de son cauchemar disparaît totalement laissant place à une chaleur incommensurable.

Son cœur s'emballe à la douceur de son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il lui demande gentiment d'ouvrir les yeux et les étoiles s'entrechoquent tout autour d'elle, au doux et timide baiser qu'il lui offre.

Dehors, l'étoile du Berger- rebaptisée étoile Johanna du petit Sélénien- se met à briller plus intensément encore, approuvant à sa façon l'amour de l'écrivain pour sa protégée.

Kate saisit la main de Castle et le conduit jusqu'au lit.

- Kate…

- Retire ton jean et tes chaussures, Rick, souffle-t-elle en entrant sous les couvertures.

Il obtempère en silence, incapable de comprendre clairement la situation.

-Viens près de moi, demande-t-elle quand il se couche dans le lit.

Elle passe un bras autour de sa taille et laisse les doigts de son autre main, caresser doucement les contours de son visage.

- Rick.

- Hm,hm…

- Il existe deux étoiles dans ma vie.

- Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- L'étoile Johanna de Sélénien et une autre qui brille dans la nuit noire de ma vie depuis bientôt quatre ans, révèle-t-elle en caressant gentiment sa joue. Merci de briller si intensément pour moi, Rick.

L'écrivain avale difficilement sa salive à la déclaration. Enfin, le mur entourant le cœur de Kate Beckett semblait se dissiper. Enfin, une lueur d'espoir brille sur le manteau noir de leur vie. Enfin, Sélénien avait accepté d'allumer l'étoile du bonheur dans les yeux de Kate Beckett.

Il l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour elle bulle de gaz éternelle, inamovible de son cœur.

Quand elle sombre finalement dans le sommeil, auréolée d'une lumière céleste, Castle lui chuchote à nouveau tout son amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'enfuit également dans les bras de Morphée, laissant le soin à Sélénien de veiller sur le reste de leur nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien et bien, je n'ai jamais autant travaillé à une fic castlelienne depuis longtemps! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça permet les nouveaux chapitres de pleuvoir plus vite... et vu que j'en ai promis un pour la semaine pro de FMF, il faut vraiment me motiver!^^<em>


End file.
